


Never Have I Ever

by sinningbreaksthecycletoo



Series: Half-A-Kinktober-2020: Dead by Daylight Edition [9]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Background Dwight Fairfield/Evan MacMillan | The Trapper, Don't copy to another site, F/M, First Time Bottoming, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Pegging, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningbreaksthecycletoo/pseuds/sinningbreaksthecycletoo
Summary: His whimper is completely beyond his control and he slaps a hand over his mouth in mortification at the sound. Meg inhales sharply and shakes her head. “Fuck, Jake,” she hisses as she hasitly fastens her harness on her hips, attaching a familiar toy they’ve used many times before to her front and biting her lip. “I’m going to fucking ruin you.”
Relationships: Jake Park/Meg Thomas
Series: Half-A-Kinktober-2020: Dead by Daylight Edition [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946680
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> U kno i had to do it to em!!!

“Never have I ever.... dyed my hair blonde.” 

“Oh, come on! That's _gotta_ be against the rules!” 

Laughter fills the air as Claudette, Dwight, and Jake all laugh at Meg’s misfortune. The redhead pouts and throws her hands in the air in defeat, leaning back onto her palms and watching the game unfold. Jake quirks a brow at her then leans over to peck the frown off of her lips, to which she smirks victoriously at. Dwight exasperatedly rolls his eyes while Claudette shakes her head in endearment at the display.

It had been a complete coincidence that brought them all together. Jake had finally felt ready to re-enter civilization, but only on his own rules. He made an advertisement for three roommates, and was answered by the chosen gaggle of idiots. Claudette, who was a fresh graduate from university in need of a new home. Dwight, who landed a new job nearby and needed to move to a place closer to it. And Meg, who couldn’t bear staying in her old and empty house after her mother passed on.

They’d become such fast friends, Claudette likes to say it was “meant to be.” None of them can imagine their lives without the others. Especially Jake and Meg, now that they’ve finally stopped skirting around one another and called it official. Dwight and Claudette were ecstatic that their song and dance was over, even if they pretended to fake-gag when they got affectionate in front of them.

Back to the game at hand, Megan grabs Claudette’s shoulders and shakes her urgently. “C’mon, Claud! You’ve gotta avenge me!” She says dramatically, brows furrowed and tone desperate. Claudette laughs and gently pries her shoulders out of the other’s grip as she continues to babble. “You’ve gotta win for me! Don’t let them get away with this!”

The Canadian hums thoughtfully, assessing her situation. All three remaining participants in the game had one finger remaining, meaning that she had only one chance to get a double knock-out and win it for the ladies. She glances between Jake and Dwight, trying to figure out what is something they could have both done that she hadn’t done alongside them.

Suddenly, an idea strikes her. Her face flushes three shades darker and she clears her throat, awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck. “I… thought of something, but it’s… a bit embarrassing to say,” she admits meekly, giggling nervously when Dwight and Jake share confused looks. Megan, however, gets a mischievous glint in her eyes and grins wide.

“Say it,” she encourages. “Take them down.”

Claudette huffs out a laugh at her friend, who was taking this way too seriously, before she composes herself for what she was about to say. She eyes the men before her, smirk playing on her lips. Jake looks intrigued to find out what she could have in mind while Dwight looked nervous but excited all the same. Finally, at Meg’s enthusiastic nodding, she exhales and relents.

“Never have I ever taken it up the butt.”

Meg spits the drink she’d just put to her lips and chokes, eyes bulging out of their sockets. Dwight’s skin turns bright red while Jake’s lower jaw slacks in disbelief. _“Okay,_ I’m done!” Dwight exclaims, sounding completely mortified as he shoots to his feet and storms out the front door, most likely heading to Evan’s house to hide his shame.

“Oh _fuck,_ Claud, that was _brilliant!”_ Megan exclaims, her eyes glistening with tears as she laughs and holds her aching middle. Claudette shrugs sheepishly and smiles as though she was completely innocent, forcing Meg to laugh harder. “Oh _man._ I can’t believe that just happened. Did you see how red his face got? That’s how you win Never Have I Ever!”

“Not so fast,” Jake interrupts, bringing the girls’ loud laughter to a sudden halt. He holds his hand up and wiggles his forefinger with a smug quirk of the corner of his lips. “I’m not out of the game just yet. It’s my turn now, isn’t it? Let’s see… Never have I ever gotten a college degree. Bam. That’s how you win Never Have I Ever.”

But neither of the women are actually listening to the words he’s saying, each staring back at him with wide eyes. He’s so busy cockily bragging about his victory that he doesn’t notice the way they’re looking at him. When he does eventually realize, he blinks in confusion and glances between them and says: “What?”

Claudette and Meg share looks of equal bewilderment before turning back to him. “How have you…” Claudette starts, blinking rapidly as she tries to pick her words properly. She shakes her head and tries again, cheeks still burning slightly. “I thought you said you’ve been with other men before? I thought for sure you’d lose just then.”

Jacob hums and shrugs. “I have. I’ve just been the one doing the fucking, not the other way around,” he reveals casually, laughing slightly when Claudette blushes at his vulgar language. The Canadian turns to her friend and gives her an apologetic look, seemingly dejected she hadn’t managed to avenge her despite her risky move.

Except Meg isn’t looking at her. Her wide eyes are still on her boyfriend, lips stuck in a surprised ‘o’ shape. Jake tilts his head at her and it seems to finally snap her out of her daze. “Wait, wait, wait,” she says quickly, waving her hands in the air. “Babe, are you telling me you've never been dicked down?”

 _“Meg!”_ comes an extremely alarmed squeak from one Claudette Morel, who was now hiding her face in her hands and wishing she were not a part of this conversation. Jake tilts his head at the redhead, looking confused by her line of questioning more than anything.

He raises a brow. “Yeah, that’s exactly what I’m saying,” he confirms, watching Megan’s reaction carefully. She seems scandalized by the notion and gives him a look that asks him to explain. He snorts and shrugs again. “I’m not put off by it or anything. It’s just not something that ever came up with my previous partners. None of them seemed interested in switching roles.”

 _“I’m_ interested in switching roles,” Meg says immediately, looking at him with slivers of blue barely visible from behind her blown out pupils. 

Jake’s brows shoot into his hairline and his face dusts with a soft pink color, looking caught off guard by her announcement. “You know what? I think I’m gonna go to the library for a bit!” Claudette stammers, voice far too high-pitched for the others to catch apparently, seeing as neither reacts when she too stands quickly and sprints through their front door.

That leaves Jacob and Megan still sitting on the living room floor, staring at each with equally shocked expressions. Meg is the first to break the silence, swallowing thickly and staring at Jake with apt attention. “Do you… wanna try it out?” She carefully offers, watching the Korean man for any sign of discomfort.

Except there aren’t any. Jake’s cheeks darken just the slightest bit and he glances away, then he starts laughing in disbelief. “Sure,” he says, “why not?” 

The answer seems to be exactly what Meg wanted to hear because she’s up and about in an instant, grabbing him by the hand and dragging him into her room. She practically throws him onto her bed and he barely gets a moment to recover from bouncing off of the mattress before she’s on him, lips slammed against his and tongue exploring his mouth excitedly.

He grabs her hips to steady her, though she seems completely out of it, rutting down against him like it was her last night alive. He’s already embarrassingly hard just from how eager she is so he pulls away for air and pushes her slightly so he can look at her face. 

Meg’s eyes are clouded with absolute lust, lips reddened and bruised from how hard she was kissing him. He swallows, unable to remember when the last time anyone had looked at him like that was. “Damn,” he huffs, sliding his hands up underneath her shirt and raking his nails over her skin. “You… seem like you’ve been thinking about this for a while.”

“I have,” Meg confesses easily, slipping out of her top and pelting it across the room. Jake watches almost disbelievingly as she rids both of them of their clothes at record speed. “I’ve been thinking about fucking you into a mattress since the second I saw you, Jake, and now you’re telling me I’m your _first? Fuck.”_

Jake laughs slightly, but it quickly tapers off into a choked moan as she grinds down onto him and lowers her face to his neck, trailing kisses over his skin. “How come you never said?” He inquires quietly, keeping any accusation out of his tone. 

Meg hums on his neck, sending shivers up his spine as she makes easy work of stripping him bare. “Wasn’t sure if you’d be into it,” she murmured against him matter-of-factly, then suddenly latched onto his neck and sucked a dark hickey onto it. He gasps, which makes her pull off and grin down at him. “Now that I know you are, _turn over.”_

The Korean’s eyes are wide and he’s panting his breaths but he nods and obeys, turning over onto his stomach. Meg’s hands are on him in an instant, gliding over his entire form as though she never has before. “Wait here,” she says, then suddenly he’s completely alone and exposed on her bed as she moves away.

His whimper is completely beyond his control and he slaps a hand over his mouth in mortification at the sound. Meg inhales sharply and shakes her head. _“Fuck,_ Jake,” she hisses as she hasitly fastens her harness on her hips, attaching a familiar toy they’ve used many times before to her front and biting her lip. “I’m going to fucking _ruin_ you.”

Seemingly getting a hold of himself, Jake turns to her and smirks.

“Do it.”

Megan growls at him, grabbing a lubricant he didn’t know she had from her lowest nightstand’s drawer and generously coating three of her fingers with it. “Don’t be slow,” Jake tells her, watching her eye twitch. He wants her restraint to snap, so he continues. “I want you to fuck me, Meg. Show me what I’ve been miss— _ing—!”_

The lube is cold on his skin, and it’s even colder when Meg breaches his puckered hole with her middle finger. Jake gasps, grabbing onto the pillow underneath him and reflexively tensing against the intrusion. _“Don’t,”_ she warns him, teething at his ear as she breathes in heavy pants. “Don’t fucking test me right now, Park. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Jake moans languidly, pushing back against her hand and wiggling his hips from side to side in encouragement. “You won’t,” he reassures her rashly, realizing just how eager he was for this in the same moment he dismisses her concerns. He deliberately clamps down onto her finger and bats his eyelashes at her. “Just fuck me. I want it _so bad.”_

“Fuck, okay,” she wheezes, joining two more fingers alongside the first. Jake gasps again at the foreign stretch, back arching slightly and hands fisting the sheets. Meg leans over him, pressing comforting kisses onto his nape as he moans underneath her. “Okay. You’ll get what you want, babe. Just work with me here.”

He’s not entirely sure he’s aware of his own nodding, too busy losing himself to the feeling of her fingers exploring his insides. It’s surprising how much he’s into it, but he thinks he has his girlfriend’s eagerness to blame for it. He’d never met anyone that had wanted him so desperately, he couldn’t help being excited. 

Her fingers brush against something inside him and he yelps at the jolt of pleasure that zaps through him. Meg laughs almost evilly from behind him and removes her fingers immediately. Before he could whine at the loss, the head of her fake cock presses between his cheeks and pokes at his stretched-out entrance.

“Ready?” She murmurs, hands gliding down his arms then to his wrists, taking them then pinning them to sides of his head. Jake groans downright sinfully at the action.

_“Yes.”_

That’s all the woman needed to hear from him because slowly but surely, she begins to push her strap-on into him. Jake's hands start to tremble slightly and sweat lines his brows the further and deeper the toy goes. “Fuck, M— M-Meg,” he stammers, eyes shut tight and muscles pulled taut as his partner continues her journey into him.

The moment she settles her full length inside him is also the moment the head of her cock pushes into his prostate and stays there. _“Oh!_ Oh, oh _fuck, fuck!”_ Jake exclaims, arching his back into his lover as his entire form quakes. “M-Meg, I… This is… It’s so much, it’s so big,” he pants, finally opening his eyes and turning his head to watch the other from his peripheral.

“Yeah? Is my cock too big for your virgin ass, baby?” Megan taunts, laughing at the way his face flushes. She rolls her hips into him, garnering a weak moan in response as he tries to lift his hands off of the bed to no avail. “You said you wanted me to ruin you. Are you sure you can even take that?”

Jake huffs. “Yes I can,” he demands. “Fuck me.”

Megan hisses through her teeth and shrugs. “You asked for it.”

She pulls her hips back so far she almost pulls out of him entirely, then slams the cock back into him without mercy. _“Ahh! Fuck!”_ Jake screams, which fuels her further to repeat her motions. Once she deems the one underneath her ready enough, she pushes his legs further apart and begins to fuck him in earnest.

Jake’s brain has completely blanked out on him. Each violent thrust of Meg’s hips forces her cock into his sensitive prostate, not to mention the constant stretching of his tight insides. “Meg! _Megan—!_ Meg, Meg, _Meg!”_ He wails pathetically, tears stinging the corners of his eyes as his words only serve to make her quicken her pace.

She’s saying something to him, something about when he should come, but he can’t really hear her. He’s gone drunk on these new sensations. The onslaught of pleasure seems endless and it’s so much, it’s too much, and with a final cry Jake finds himself helplessly coming untouched, coating the sheets white with his come. 

Thankfully, Megan doesn’t push him. She lets him jerk and twitch in her arms, riding out his most mind-blowing orgasm yet in peace. When she moves to pull out, one of his hands flies back and lazily settles on her hip.

 _“Stay,”_ he sighs, pupils blown wide and eyelids drooping tiredly. “Full… Feels good.”

Meg snickers at his adorableness and pecks his sweaty cheek, lowering herself onto him and letting him feel her weight while she subtly slides back inside him. “Okay,” she murmurs gently. “I’m staying right here, babe. Take your time.”


End file.
